


Eavesdrop

by DarlingCera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eavesdropping, First Time, Ironspider - Freeform, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Peter is 20 and in college, Smut, Starker, Starker Smut, Stucky - Freeform, established stucky, implied steve/tony - Freeform, stucky smut, voyeurism? Sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: Peter overhears Bucky and Steve arguing about Steve's prior hookup with Tony through the walls. Tony appears and gets an earful as well.





	Eavesdrop

“You did what with Tony?” Bucky asked, his voice raised. In the next room, Peter could hear them through the walls. It was getting close to finals and Peter really needed to study. College was especially gruelling when you had other duties to attend to, like regularly saving New York City. 

“You weren’t there, Bucky.” Steve sounded exasperated, like they had had this conversation a thousand times but it had never got this intense. “I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought you were dead. I figured I would have to find some way to move on. I figured you’d have wanted me to move on!” Peter looked up from his notes and listened intently to what was happening on the other side of the wall.

“Yeah, if I had actually been dead I’d have wanted you to move on. Sure move on all you want. But not with Tony Fucking Stark! The guy’s repulsive and he’s Howard Stark’s son. He’s young enough to be your kid!” Bucky’s irritation was palpable through the walls. “You know Buck, the dating pool of other 100 year olds is incredibly small. It’s basically me, you and whoever can still get it up at the senior center.” Peter stifled a chuckle. He loved hearing Bucky and Steve’s banter but this might turn into a legitimate argument.  

By now Peter had totally abandoned  his homework and was more focused on the argument in the next room. He was held rapt by the bickering. Steve and Bucky never fought, and Peter was eager to hear more about Steve and Tony, though he was sure that Steve would never offer up all of the intimate details that Peter wanted to hear. He wanted to hear all of them, if only to create a more vivid image of what fucking Mr. Stark would be like for his own personal spank bank. 

“You could have gone for anyone else. Why not Banner? Huh? He’s cute, he’s smart, he’s not an absolute piece of shit. “ Bucky suggested. He made little effort to disguise how much he disliked Tony. He only remained civil for Steve’s sake.  “Cause Banner’s only batting for one team and it isn’t ours.” Steve rolled his eyes. “ Stark’s a weirdo! I don’t know if you’ve seen the way he looks at Peter but it’s downright predatory. What’s Peter? Sixteen? Seventeen? We used to beat the crap outta guys like that!” Peter felt  little insulted. 

“He’s twenty, Bucky.” Steve rolled his eyes. “He’s not a kid. He’s out fighting crime at the same age we were shipping off with hopes of personally kicking Hitler’s ass. But I have to admit Tony does look at Pete like he wants to eat him.” Steve had noticed, and if Bucky hadn’t come home he would have been incredibly jealous.

“Was he at least good?” Bucky asked after a period of silence. 

“He was alright.” Steve said. It was a little white lie. Tony had been more than alright. Nowhere near as good as Bucky, but Tony had definitely been incredibly satisfying. Steve could tell that this whole little tiff had been Bucky having some silly territorial claim over him. Before Tony Steve had only ever been with Bucky.  Bucky let out a displeased grunt and crossed his arms. 

“But he was never as good as you.” Steve approached Bucky and sat on his lap. He tilted the other man’s chin up and planted a slow, sensual kiss on his mouth, the feeling of Bucky’s stubble against his face drawing a small humm from Steve. Steve knew how to soften Bucky up real quick. He had figured that out years ago.

“Yeah?” Bucky smirked and on the other side of the wall Peter heard bedsprings creaking as Bucky flipped them over so that he was on top. He kept listening, relishing the way Bucky dirty talked Steve and wishing someone would whisper things like that into his ear. Peter wished he could be a fly on the wall in the next room, He listened eagerly to the moans that came from Steve’s gorgeous mouth as Bucky roughly fucked him, biting Steve’s neck and covering him in hickies that would fade away almost instantly. Bucky was a little possessive, and a little territorial, but Steve had no qualms with it when it felt this good. 

In the next room Peter was palming his cock through is sweatpants, not realizing that the door was half open. 

“Getting some studying in?” He turned around and there was Tony. 

_ Shit. _ Peter thought, immediately removing his hand from between his legs. 

“Yeah. Just math stuff.” He nodded. From the other side of the wall came a loud groan. It sounded like Steve had just came. A few moments later there was a growl that Peter assumed was Bucky reaching his own end. Tony stared at the wall, a look of sudden surprise on his face.  

“He’s like an animal.” He said, shaking his head. 

“They were arguing… then that happened.” Peter looked at Tony with a slightly embarrassed expression. 

“Are you sure they’re not killing each other?” Tony furrowed his brow. 

“I think if they were doing that Steve probably wouldn’t have been begging for more and Bucky probably wouldn’t have said something about how hot Steve looks with a dick in his mouth.” It felt weird to say things like that in front of Tony.

“Yeah...I suppose not.” Tony remembered Steve’s mouth and shuddered. Steve knew exactly what to do with that beautiful mouth of his, and he assumed he had learned all of it from Bucky. 

“When they were arguing….Bucky said he didn’t like the way you looked at me.”  Peter was confused. He hadn’t noticed the way Tony looked at him. Tony frowned. 

“And how did Bucky say I looked at you?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Like you want to eat me….sir.” Peter was a little flushed. Tony rolled his eyes. Barnes was always making him out to be way more of an asshole than he actually was. 

“Eat you?” Tony chuckled darkly. Peter nodded. 

“Not at all, Petey.” Tony plopped down on Peter’s bed and pulled a joint out from his blazer pocket. He lit it and sat propped up against the headboard. 

He offered the joint to Peter, who joined him on the bed and took a puff. Peter had started smoking his first semester in college. He had expected tony to be mad when he found out but Tony thought it was hilarious and offered him something a little better than the crap his friends were smoking.  

“So what were they arguing about besides my obvious, insatiable lust for Spiderman?” Tony asked, turning to Peter with a wink. “Well...The whole argument was about you and Steve and how you to apparently…” Peter trailed off.

Tony laughed “How we fucked?” Peter nodded “I suppose you wanna know what it’s like to fuck Captain America?” Tony was struggling with not bursting out into laughter. Peter’s expression gave Tony the answer he needed. “Steve Rogers is a dirty, insatiable bastard in bed and I know for a fact it’s because Bucky taught him everything he knows. Surprisingly, he’s pretty strictly a bottom. And yes, it’s pretty big. ” Peter turned pink

From the other side of the room, Peter heard the soft sounds of Steve’s moans as Bucky began to please him again. “God, that sounds good.” Tony sighs, taking another hit and remembering how good Steve had been, how perfectly sexy he was, glistening with sweat and uttering strings of swear words.

“It does.” Peter blew a cloud of smoke and smiled. “You could make me moan like that.”

“I certainly can. “ Tony leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Peter’s lips. 

“You want to?” Peter asked. He was nowhere near baked, just sort of relaxed. He saw an opportunity. Peter had listened to the sound of Steve and Bucky fucking each other in the next room and it was obvious that he was a little riled up. 

“I wanna.” Tony purred. He let Peter .kiss him, his lips, his jaw, his chest. Peter sighed softly as Tony tapped the last of the joint out in a coffee cup next to the bed. Peter melted when Tony’s hands crept up under his shirt, rubbing his chest. The shirt came off and Tony’s soon followed. Peter wanted Tony to cover him in hickies and bruises . “Fuck!” He sighed as a hand gently squeezed the front of his jeans. 

“We will. Don’t you fret. Now I assume you spend a lot of time fingering that pretty ass of yours, so it’s safe to say you’ve got lube for later?” Tony made his way down to Peter’s belt and undid it, popping the button on his jeans and slowly sliding his zipper down.  

“Is it a bad time to mention I’m still a virgin?” Peter asked. 

“Nope. Just sweetens the pot a little.” Tony winked. In the next room, Steve was obviously reaching his second climax of the evening, accompanied by the sound of Bucky’s gratuitous praise. Tony knew Steve and Bucky could go almost all night, that whole supersoldier thing paid off in more ways than one.

Tony had Peter fully undressed now, a gentle hand wrapped around Peter’s cock, stroking slow and easy while Peter tilted his head back, grinding nice and slow across Tony’s lap.  “That’s it, baby, just relax.” Peter let out a soft, pleased sigh. Tony gently pushed him off his lap in order to remove the rest of his clothing. Peter didn’t hesitate, as soon as Tony’s boxers were off he ducked between the older man’s legs and took his half-hard cock into his mouth. Tony was surprised “Shit, kid” he laughed as Peter began to suck him “You sure you’re still a virgin?” Peter kept sucking, enthusiasm making up for his lack of skill. Tony gently pushed Peter off of him when he was getting close. Peter made a slightly disappointed noise before coming back up to straddle Tony’s lap. 

Tony reached for the bottle of lube, conveniently unhidden on top of Peter’s nightstand and coated his fingers. “Scoot up.” Tony said Peter wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, but he did as instructed, straddling Tony in such a way that allowed Tony to suck Peter’s cock as he slid a slick finger into him from behind. Peter had just begun to melt into the incredible feeling of Tony sucking him when the finger slid in with almost no warning. Peter gasped, he wasn’t sure which direction to move his hips. His legs were shaking and his heart was pounding. Tony grazed his finger over Peter’s prostate, he expected Peter to be noisy, to moan like a porn star, but Peter was so quiet, all Tony could get out of him was a series of soft gasps and whimpers but Peter’s face said it all. 

Once Tony had succeeded in opening Peter with two fingers, and nearly driving the other mad with them, he pulled them out gently and took his mouth off of Peter’s cock. “Tell me what you want next.” He said softly, 

“Wanna ride you.” Peter was breathless. Tony nodded and Peter got back into his original position. Tony held his cock in position as Peter sank down on it, he went so slow that it was driving Tony wild, but eventually Peter sank all the way down. He took a moment to adjust, his hands resting on Tony’s chest. Soon he began to move, rocking his hips slowly, grinding down on Tony’s hips. He picked up a faster pace, his eyes closed and his mouth open as Tony pushed his hips up as Peter sank down. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock.

“That’s it, Pete…” Tony groaned, a little on the loud side. In the next room Bucky sat up, nudging Steve awake. “What, Buck?” he whined, rolling over. “Hear that?” Steve listened closely. He heard moans, the words “Daddy” and “Mr.Stark” In a filthy little whine. “He’s probably jacking off again. Kid needs to get some…or at least get off a little more quietly.” Bucky kept listening, still marveling at how thin the walls were for a building built by a guy with plenty of money for soundproofing. “No, listen, I think Stark is in there with him. I think Stark’s fucking him.”  In the next room Peter came, leaving streaks of white all over himself and Tony’s chest. Soon after, Tony came inside of Peter, letting out a low groan as Peter rolled off him and fell back onto the bed. 

“Yeah he is…” Steve finally conceded. “Go back to sleep, Barnes it isn’t our business.”


End file.
